Hickeys, Lies and Realizations
by BeForeverYoung
Summary: Another one shot in the day of the life of married Jane and Maura and their 17 year old daughter Mika...


**Hickey, Lies and Realizations  
**

_BeForeverYoung_

* * *

The light streaming in from Maura and Janes bedroom is what roused Jane from her deep slumber. Opening her eyes cautiously knowing they were not ready to be exposed to the bright light Jane sleepy eyes soon came to rest on her beautiful wife whom was currently snuggled tightly into Jane's side. Jane couldn't help the smile the graced her lips as she looked down at Maura. They had been happily married for 17 years and it was times like these, when she she would wake up with Maura in her arms, that she was reminded on how much she loved really loved her wife.

Jane laid their admiring Maura for a few more minutes before with a much practiced ease she detangled herself from her wife without waking her up.

Putting on her ugg moccasins that Maura bought her for her birthday a few weeks ago, Jane made her way out into the kitchen for some much needed coffee.

She walked down the hallway admiring the pictures of her, Maura and Mika together littering the wall. She was just about to make it to the kitchen when she noticed Maura's office door open and her computer on.

Jane brow furrowed for a few seconds because she clearly remembered the computer off and shutting that door last night before going to bed.

Jane cautiously waked into her wife's office on high alert. Finding no one in the office Jane was just about to walk out of the officer before the computer screen caught her eye.

Walking around the desk Jane stared at the screen which was an article on how to remove hickeys.

"What in the world, " mumbled Jane reaching forward and to grab the mouse and scan the website, "why would Maura be looking at this..."

Jane's words died in her throat as her eyes shot wide with the realization that her wife and most certainly not her were not looking at the looking at this article...that meant...Jane shot of her chair and began to walk towards her daughters room.

She was about 10 feet from the door when she heard mumbling coming from her daughters bathroom across from her bedroom.

Jane slowed down her steps and crept quietly towards the door and the mumbling began to form into words.

"God damn it..."

"I am so dead..."

"Ice pack my ass will take care of it..."

"Mom is going to kill me..."

As soon as Jane heard those last words she busted in through the bathroom door flinching slightly at her daughter blood curdling scream.

Jane squinted against the bright light but soon her eyes came upon her 17 year old daughter sitting indian style on her counter, eyes wide, mouth open and a ice pack held to her neck.

"Good morning mommy, isn't it a little early to be invading my privacy?" squeaked out Mika icepack still held to her neck.

"I am your mother, there is no time limit on invading your privacy," drawled Jane crossing her arms across her chest and narrowing her eyes at her daughter.

"Mika why do you have a an icepack on your neck," demanded Jane already knowing the answer.

Jane watched her daughter begin to resemble a deer in the headlights, as she struggled for an answer.

"Well you see I have a zit on my neck and a friend told me holding a ice pack to my neck will get rid of it," said Mika quickly hoping to god that her mother believed her.

Jane uncrossed her arms and began to walk towards her daughter slowly as if she were she were lioness stalking her prey.

"Mika sweetie," said Jane in a sickly sweet tone, "there are three things I am grateful for in life do you know what they are?"

"Well one is that I became a detective for the boston police department, which as you know has taught me a few things about whether people are lying or not...the second is that god graced my daughter with her mothers in ability to lie for shit...and third," paused Jane coming to stand in front of daughter, "the person who invented the history tracker on the Internet..."

Mika knowing she was screwed instantly began to plead with her mother, "mommy it is not what you think..."

Jane reached forward and pulled the ice pack off her daughters neck and instantly gasped at the sight before her.

Her daughters whole neck had red and purple hickeys all over it. There must have been at least 15 hickeys!

Jane was at a loss for words as she stared angrily at her daughters neck...she would kill the boy who did this to her!

"Jane sweetie was that Mika I head screaming a minute ago," said the sleepy voice of Maura who walked into the bathroom pause to take in her fuming wife, her terrified daughter an ice pack...and..."ohh...my goodness tell me those are not hickeys!" cried out Maura running forward and inspecting her daughters neck. Maura gasped when she actually saw a set of faint teeth marks as well.

"Some one bit you too!" cried out Maura.

"Yes well about that..." started Mika slowly.

"Tell me who did this to you so I can shoot them and then lock you in your room forever!" yelled Jane.

"Yes well about that..." started Mika again.

"Tell me his name Mika or so help me..."

"I would if you would just stop interrupting me!" yelled Mika at both her mothers.

The stiffness in the shoulders and the eye narrowing from both women told Mika she was in deep trouble. She knew she shouldn't had yelled at her mothers but they would not let her finish her sentence. But what is done is done and as Mika stared at the ticking volcanoes that she called her parents she knew she had to think fast.

Taking a quick moment to thank god that she had her mommas brain and her mommies quick wit Mika decided that the truth was the only way to get out of this alive. Perhaps if she played her cards right she could make it to her room or perhaps maybe out to her car and seek refuge and grandma and grandpa Rizzoli's house.

Mike mentally prepared herself hoping she could pull this off before she quickly interrupted her mothers whose mouths were open no doubt ready to giver her a quite thorough tongue lashing.

"Yes momma those are teeth marks but don't worry I quite enjoyed getting them," smirked Mika at her now wide eyed momma before turning to her mommy.

"And to answer your question mommy..._her_..." smiled Mika making sure to but an effaces on the 'her' before continuing, "name is Sarah...she is on my basketball team...and she didn't force me to do anything I didn't want to do ..."

Mika smiled inwardly at the complete flabbergasted looks on her mothers faces.

Momma was the first to seem to wrap her head around the fact that her only child just openly admitted to her parents that she engaged in physical intimacy with another girl.

"Sarah...and...you..." stuttered Maura, " how did this...come...about?"

Mika jumped for joy on the inside. She knew her momma would be the first to ask questions. But hearing the stuttering in her mommas voice, and her still frozen mommy staring at her like she drew a extra head, Mika knew she had her parents right where she wanted them.

Taking a step in between her parents and towards the doorway Mika turned and smirked.

"Well you see momma...I was taking a shower after my after school workout...and there I was taking a shower, naked of course, and in walks Sarah, also naked, and before I knew it she had me pinned up against the shower wall sticking her tongue down my throat."

"Don't get me wrong I was gonna push her off but then she started kissing my neck and as you can tell," Mika paused to point to her hickey covered neck, "it felt way too good to stop...in fact I just laid back and let her have her way with me."

Mika knew she had her momma in shock now but her mommy was starting to come around. She didn't want to have to do this to her mother's but they needed to know about her sooner later and why not use her "hey mom I am bi," story to her advantage of getting out of trouble.

"Seriously I totally understand why you guys are together," said Mika smiling at her mothers. "The sex is amazing…I mean a women knows just what to do…she knows what buttons to push…gentle but firm…I gotta say it was by far the best…orgasm…of…my…life," nodded Mika smiling but as she stared at her mother's she was afraid she may have taken it too far. She was certain they are having a stroke. They were just standing their staring at her frozen like statues.

Mika guessed she maybe had about 2 minutes before they snapped out of their stupor. Mika started slyly backing up, "well I am going to leave you two to think about this," she said slowly and just as she reached the doorway she spoke again, "I think I am going to go to grandma and grandpa's…I think I need to have a heart to heart with grandma," and with that she was out the door and down the hallway.

**4 minutes later**

"Did…she…just?" stuttered Jane staring at the spot in which her daughter just left but her stuttering was interrupted by Maura's laughing.

"I can't believe she just did that," said Maura smiling.

Jane stared at her wife with wide eyes, "why are you laughing Maura…our daughter just openly admitted to having sex…with a women! My baby just said orgasm!" yelled Jane.

Maura turned to her wife and smiled at her, "Jane our daughter is a hybrid of us," she has my brain but you cunningness and ability to think quickly…and most importantly…lie."

Jane narrowed her eyes at her wife, "what are you getting at Maura?"

"She knew she was in trouble," stated Maura, "she knew she was going to be in big trouble. So instead of trying to argue with us she embraced us knowing. She purposefully stated those things to get us frozen so she had enough time to sneak out the door."

Jane seemed to be taking Maura's words as her head turned from back and forth staring at Maura and back to the spot in which her daughter just left. Suddenly as if realizing what Maura was stating Jane whole body tensed.

"She is grounded forever…that sneaky…conniving….liar!" bellowed Jane running out of the bathroom towards the kitchen to grab the spare set of keys.

Maura was already waiting by the door with their coats.

"I really don't know whether to be mad or slightly impressed with her wit," quipped Maura sliding on her shoes.

"I don't know whether to kick her ass or kick her ass!" bellowed Jane ripping open the door and walking out with Maura hot on her heels.

Maura stopped out side the door to stare at Jane worriedly. "You are not being serious are you Jane…because I will not ever condone hitting our child even if she lied…"

Jane stopped her stomps to stare at her wife in disbelief, "You cannot actually think I would hit my dauther Maura….I am just so mad…I would never hit her," said Jane softly, "but scare the shit out of her…that I can do!" and with that she walked to the car and waited for Maura to get in.

**Grandpa and Grandma Rizzoli's House**

"So let me get this straight," said Frankie laughing, "you told you mothers that you got your hickey's from having the sex in the girls locker room shower and not only that but telling them it was the best orgasm you ever had!"

"I know it was stupid okay!" cried out Mika. "But you didn't see her," pointed out Mika staring at her grandmother and godfather in panic, "she looked like she was about to rip off my head and eat it! I had to do something to get her to freeze and get out of there…it was life or death!"

Angela smiled at her overly dramatic granddaughter, she still could not understand who she got that from. "Your mother would never hurt you and you know it…now however," sighed Angela knowing how her daughter could get, "I don't know."

"Why do you think I came here!" yelled Mika jumping from her chair and getting down on her knees, "please protect me…my face is too beautiful …" Mika paused to wave her hand in front of her face, "to be all bruised and bloody!"

"But you don't mind the thing that holds your enormous head up to be bruised," teased Frankie indicating to the hickey's on her neck. "What is the truth about those anyways?"

Mika rolled her eyes at her godfather, "if you must know part of my story was true…except for the naked…sex…and orgasm part…" mumbled Mika.

"So what part was true again?" asked Angela confused.

"The girl part," whispered Mika. "I am not gonna lie to you we may have go a little out of hand…I mean I just got all caught up in the feeling that I didn't even notice she was making a checker board across my neck!"

A banging noise could be heard at the front of the house and Mika froze.

"Ohh…my god she is here! She is here! Sweet Jesus Mary and Joseph hide me! Hide me!" panicked Mika running around the kitchen looking for anywhere to hide.

"You can't run from her forever Mika," pointed out Angela, "she is your mother."

"I can try!" squeaked Mika hearing the door opening loudly before running behind her uncle and cowering.

"You are not using my as a body shield," yelled Frankie jumping to the side, "my sister scares the shit out of me!"

Mika jumped behind him again as she heard the footsteps approaching, "for god sakes Uncle Frankie man up and grow a pair!" whispered Mika.

"Why you little…" started Frankie… "hello Jane…here is your daughter," squeaked out Frankied grabbing Mika and thowing her at his sister.

Mika gave a loud squeak and soon found herself wrapped in firm aroms.

Dragging her eyes up Mika was visibly shaking as her eyes came to rest on the furious brown eyes of her mothers.

"You traitor Uncle Frankie!" cried out Mika.

"Yes well the only reason I still have my balls is because she hasn't ripped them off yet and I would like it to stay that way," smirked Frankie.

"Mika sweetie…," growled Jane.

"I lied…I lied!" cried out Mika tears making their way down her face. "I didn't have sex…I just said that to get out of getting in trouble for a little longer…I am sorry…I am sorry…don't kill…don't hate me…don't eat me!" sobbed Mika wrapping her arms around Jane sobbing into her chest.

Jane couldn't help but feel a slight ache in her heart at the sound of her daughters sobs. Wrapping her arms around her daughter Jane held her as she cried.

"Jane what did you do!" yelled Maura taking in the sight of her hysterically crying daughter.

"I didn't do anything," whispered Jane, "she just broke down…" she whispered rubbing her hands up and down her daughters back.

Maura stared sadly at her daughter before walking over and wrapping her arms around them both.

"Sorry….so sorry…" cried Mika.

"Ohh…my god," mouthed Jane to Maura over her daughters head.

Maura could only nod…she felt bad for her daughter but at least she knew what she did wrong.

Sighing Jane pulled Mika away from her body and held her at arm distance making her look at her.

"I am not going to kill you," whispered Jane softly wiping away the tears from her daughters face, "I most certainly am not going to eat you….and I could never ever hate you."

"But I want you to understand that no matter how smart you think you are being, lying to me and your momma is unacceptable. Those hickey's on your neck…is unacceptable…we raised you better then that….," said Jane in her no nonsense tone.

"I know I am sor

* * *

r…"

"And you better then to interrupt me," said Jane giving her daughter the look. "Me and your mother decided that you will be grounded for 3 months…no cell phone…no computer and no t.v. You will also volunteer at the soup kitchen on Friday and Saturday nights downtown…"

Mika opened her mouth to interrupt but one look from her mother had her shutting her mouth instantly.

"And if ever find the boy that did this to you I am going to have a long embarrassing talk with him and you," smirked Jane.

Mika rolled her eyes at her mother; of course she would say that.

"Wait you two don't know it wasn't a b…" started Frankie.

"Uncle Frankie if you love me at all you will not finish that sentence," yelled Mika turning around glaring at her godfather.

"I love ya kiddo but you know your mothers gotta know," smiled Frankie, "plus they terrify me!"

"Uncle Fran…"

"Mika got the hickey's from a girl!" shouted Frankie before running out of the room laughing.

"I am going to kill you!" yelled Mika chasing after him leaving pair of stunned mothers and a smirking grandmother in her wake.

* * *

**Did ya like it? Hate it? Let me know?**

**Review**


End file.
